


Thrall

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-13
Updated: 2004-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts Victor to think of his lost bride, so much that Dracula urges him to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrall

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a quote from the Van Helsing novelization.

_/Elizabeth always liked the moonlight. She said... she said it made the world look like a painting, unreal and beautiful. She would have loved this place. It was like a dream./_

Night-chilled fingers slid down Victor's cheek. The touch startled him, enough to tear his gaze away from the window, from the moon-lit mountain scenery. He turned towards the touch, his gaze drawn instantly to the count's eyes. The fingers turned, tracing the line of his cheek with the back of long, pointed nails.

"You look sad. In pain."

Victor couldn't speak, not yet, but he nodded his head.

Dracula touched Victor's temple, following the line of his hair to curl of his ear. "You're thinking about her again."

Again, Victor nodded.

"It hurts to think of her. Hurts so much." Dracula stepped forward, until his gaze filled Victor's vision. His voice dropped to a whisper. "You don't have to think of her any more. She's gone. But I am still your friend."

Victor shivered as those long nails trailed down his neck. For the briefest moment, a painting leapt to his mind: the two of them standing there, just as they were, but with Dracula as a great snake and Victor a small bird in his coils.

 _/But he is my friend!/_

The image vanished as quickly as it came. A strange consequence, Victor supposed, of losing too much sleep. The count had only ever been his friend, and where else was he safer than in Transylvania, in the castle that was such a generous gift, with Dracula himself? His friend... His protector... Dracula was so close now, Victor could feel his body lightly pressing against his own. He shivered, suddenly feeling chill.

Dracula clicked his tongue, his face looking contrite. "My dear friend, you shouldn't stand near a window at this time of night. These mountains... it grows so cold here. Come!" His hand cupped the back of Frankenstein's neck, pulling him along as Dracula turned away from the window. "We have great work to do."

The Work. Yes, of course. Why had he been wasting time staring out a window when there was the Work to do? Victor followed the count's guide, pulled along by the hand on his neck and the irresistible invitation in those startling eyes.


End file.
